


I Know Your Type

by scarcelyMischievous



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, everyone is stressed, just two dead guys looking out for the living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: Out of all the people, there was one specifically that Obi-Wan was wary about. Not one that he initially expected.Poe Dameron. The Resistance’s star pilot.





	I Know Your Type

The galaxy, after so many decades, was still in utter disarray. Obi-Wan, for one, though that there might have been a chance for peace somewhere within that time frame, but alas, it seemed that even that was too much to ask for.

 

Not that he himself could do much about it. There wasn’t a lot of options out there for the dead. Sure, he helped Luke when he needed it years ago, but now everything seemed beyond him. All he could do was observe from afar, which he did plenty of. 

 

He saw Leia bravely following in the footsteps of plenty great leaders before her, possibly surpassing them with her strength and perseverance. In this dark time, she was the beacon of hope that the Resistance- and certainly the rest of the galaxy- needed.

 

He saw Luke follow a similar path several Jedi before him have gone since most of them had been hunted down. Exile was not something that was necessarily something to be proud of, but nobody did it because they weren’t ashamed of something. 

 

He saw his namesake take a terrible path, one that had only been too common. The boy had been unfairly manipulated when he was at his most vulnerable, and it had turned him into a being full of a burning hatred and violence. Even Obi-Wan was having difficulty believing there was still light in the boy.

 

The new ones that caught his attention certainly did for a reason. Rey was a fresh face, a powerful Force wielder and possibly someone who could help turn the tides of the war. Finn was strong enough to turn on an intimidating empire that could have easily had his head. And yes, while it wasn’t his attention to fight at all, he was still a hell of a fighter. 

 

But… Out of all the people, there was one specifically that Obi-Wan was wary about. Not one that he initially expected.

 

Poe Dameron. The Resistance’s star pilot.

 

At first, Obi-Wan was almost humored by him. He had an optimistic spirit that was very much needed. He very clearly believed in the Resistance, and he seemed like he would do just about anything for the people in the galaxy to live in harmony once more. However, perhaps it was that very thing that worried Obi-Wan.

 

As the war dragged on, he noticed that Dameron seemed to be growing more desperate and reckless. He was disobeying orders, going off of pure instinct, reaching a goal without truly considering alternative ways in order to keep his fellow fighters alive. He knew how good he was, but in a way, he overestimated himself because of that sometimes. And for a brief moment, it seemed like he wanted more power than he was allowed. Obi-Wan had seen his type before, in many, but the first that came to mind was-

 

“He reminds you of me, doesn’t he?”

 

Obi-Wan jumped, snapping out of his thoughts, and turned to see his old apprentice approach him. He sighed and looked back to the scene before him. “It’s rude to sneak up on people like that, I hope you realize.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Anakin replied dismissively, taking a seat next to Obi-Wan. The other rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain. He was glad that Anakin had grew comfortable enough to have the same playful banter they used to have when both were far younger. “It’s also rude to not answer people’s questions.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Obi-Wan defended, but let out another defeated sigh. “But, to avoid being ‘rude’ in this case…yes, he does.”

 

“I thought so,” Anakin said, looking down below at what was being unfolded before them. Dameron and others were holding the temporarily appointed leader of the Resistance and presumably a few of her co-commanders at blaster point. “He’s definitely ambitious. The kind of man who’s always ready to put matters into his own hands.”

 

“As he’s clearly doing so now,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “It’s just...so very worrying. I’m sure you understand why.”

 

“Of course, I’m no fool,” Anakin said. “But, he’s no aspiring Jedi, or Sith. Stars, he doesn’t even seem to be Force-sensitive. There can’t be  _ too  _ much to worry about.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, making soft  _ ‘tsk’ _ s under his breath. “Oh Ani, you never seem to truly learn anything, do you?”

 

Anakin twitched, both at the old nickname and the general statement. “Do enlighten me then; what don’t I understand?”

 

“Just because one is not Force-sensitive doesn’t mean they’re powerless,” Obi-Wan said. He saw Anakin open his mouth, no doubt to say that that’s not what he meant, but the older man raised a hand to stop him. “I understand that you are used to thinking of those who aren’t Force-sensitive as merely back-up to you, or even weak and easily disposable. But you must look at things from their perspective. Anyone can be influential and powerful, no matter what their connection to the Force is like. And that is why I’m having difficulty finding comfort in this situation.”

 

“What, do you think that this pilot will switch sides like I did?” Anakin asked.

 

“No- Maybe? I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his temples. Ugh, ghosts shouldn’t still have to worry about headaches like this. “I just fear that he might do something he thinks is right, but it will end up jeopardizing everything he’s worked up for. I mean, look at him now.” 

 

“But he has a plan, doesn’t he?” Anakin asked. “I haven’t been paying too much attention to his side, but I thought…”

 

“There is a plan in motion, yes, but I fear it may not go as he desires.”

 

“Ah, well, that’s not something to be unexpected,” Anakin said. He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Look. I know you may think my opinion to be a bit biased on this, especially seeing how much I can emphasize with Dameron, but I think he’s fine. He will be. My mistake back then was that I prioritized something much...well not- not  _ smaller,  _ I can’t say that she was smaller than anything else I believed in-” He took a breath, trying not to linger too much on the memory. “But I put one person in front of everything else. It was so easy to manipulate me with her. 

 

“Dameron on the other hand? Yes, he has a big heart, and there are clearly certain individuals he cares about. But at the end of the day, what he wants is the greater good. He wants the Resistance to succeed, and for prosperity to finally live on. Despite his unorthodox methods on trying to gain it, he’s selfless. I think it’s safe to say that you can relieve some of your stress on the subject.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at him, at first with some doubt, but he couldn’t deny that Anakin was making some good points. “I...suppose,” he said hesitantly. “My apologies, this has all gotten me more than a little paranoid.”

 

“I completely understand,” Anakin said. “I mean, after Ben...I don’t blame you.”

 

“Right…” Obi-Wan shook his head and reached over to the hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. “Tch, the dead shouldn’t have this much stress.”

 

“Agreed wholeheartedly,” the other said, letting out a tired chuckle. He then got up and offered a hand. “For now, lets try to do more resting in  _ peace,  _ leave the stress for the living to deal with.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Obi-Wan muttered, but let Anakin help him to his feet. Before he could let Anakin lead him away, he spoke again. “Anakin, may I ask something?”

 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Master?” he asked. The honorific was unnecessary, but a comfort to lapse into, nevertheless

 

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder once more, at all the chaos going on below. “...Do you think the Resistance has a chance? Is peace possible?”

 

Anakin was silent for a moment, before giving a firm nod. “I have faith in them,” he said. “And you?”

 

“Yes...Yes, I believe I do too,” Obi-Wan murmured. No one could afford to doubt them at this point. He adjusted his robes and tried to shake off the nerves getting to him. “Let’s just actually try to rest, please, I think I’d very much appreciate that.”

 

Anakin laughed softly. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, yeah, I got out of The Last Jedi a few hours ago and I literally could not help but see a little of Anakin inside of Poe (especially Clone Wars Anakin) while watching, so I wrote this to get it out there. Ta-daaa.


End file.
